supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Moto Wario
Moto Wario o Moto de Wario (Wario Bike en inglés; ''ワリオバイク Wario Baiku'' en japonés) es el ataque especial lateral de Wario en todas las entregas de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] en las que ha aparecido. Características Al usar este movimiento, Wario sacará su moto, con la cual avanzará rápidamente hacia adelante atropellando a los oponentes que se encuentren en el camino. Wario podrá cambiar de dirección mientras conduce, también cambiar de velocidades según cuánto se incline la palanca de control en una dirección, así como hacer caballitos, burlas y saltar de la moto. Una vez dejada la moto, esta puede recogerse y lanzarse para causar daño a los oponentes, y también puede ser destruida. Wario solo podrá sacar una moto a la vez, teniendo que esperar a que la anterior sea destruida o desaparezca para sacar una nueva, pero aún podrá usar la anterior si usa el movimiento al lado de la misma. Wario también podrá ser tumbado de la moto al recibir un ataque lo suficientemente fuerte. El movimiento puede ser usado en la recuperación gracias al avance que realiza Wario en la moto incluso en el aire, y al salto que da al dejar la moto, la cual no cuenta como un segundo o tercer salto. Este movimiento tiene ciertas características específicas que difieren entre los juegos en que aparece: En Super Smash Bros. Brawl, al usar la moto, Wario avanzará y podrá cambiar de dirección, pero al hacerlo, existe una alta probabilidad de que Wario caiga de la moto, sobre todo en bajas velocidades. También podrá caerse al hacer caballitos mientras viaja a baja velocidad. Wario solo podrá atacar mientras avance con la moto, no siendo capaz de dañar oponentes una vez salte de la moto o mientras hace un derrape cambiado de dirección. Al hacer caballitos, Wario podrá destruir ciertas bombas y pasará de ciertos objetos que se encuentren en el suelo, como una Mina de proximidad, una Monda de plátano, una Trampa, entre otros. Para saltar de la moto, será necesario que se presione el botón de ataque normal, el botón de salto o de agarre. Y tras ser destruida o desaparecer al salir de la pantalla, Wario deberá esperar unos pocos segundos antes de poder volver a sacar una nueva. En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U, la moto recibe ciertos cambios, uno de ellos es el hecho de que Wario ya no caerá de la moto por sí mismo de ninguna manera, saliendo de esta solo al saltar de la misma, al recibir un ataque o salir de la pantalla. El atropello con la moto avanzando a máxima velocidad tiene una ligera reducción de potencia respecto al juego anterior, sin embargo, mientras derrape, los oponentes recibirán golpes de la moto que tendrán más potencia incluso que el atropello en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Además de esto, la moto podrá golpear incluso cuando Wario la suelte mientras aún avance, pero dando un golpe muy débil. Este, sin embargo, alcanza su mayor potencia mientras hace caballitos; al momento de bajar la llanta delantera, esta chocará contra el suelo fuertemente, golpeando con una muy alta potencia a los oponentes que toque. Wario, sin embargo, ya no podrá destruir bombas sin sufrir su explosión al hacer caballitos como en el juego anterior. Ahora Wario también podrá saltar de la moto al presionar el botón de ataque especial. Y a diferencia del juego anterior, esta no quedará en el escenario hasta que sea destruida, sino que desaparecerá tras unos 20 segundos luego de ser soltada. Cuando la moto sea destruida o desaparezca, Wario podrá usar una nueva al instante, siempre y cuando haya empezado el movimiento en tierra; de haber empezado a correr en el aire, incluso si la moto desaparece o es destruida, Wario no podrá sacar una nueva hasta tocar suelo, siendo incluso incapaz de sacar otra tras ser atacado si wario se come su moto o las ruedas de su moto este bajara de daño pero solo 1 de daño personajes como kirby y el Rey Dedede se la pueden comer inhalando la moto o las ruedas de la moto pero solo les baja 1 de daño. Tanto en Super Smash Bros. Brawl como en los juegos posteriores, la Moto de Wario es usada en las entradas de Wario. Al ser usada por Wario Man, esta va a una velocidad mucho mayor y con mayor potencia, pero haciendo correr el riesgo de salir de la pantalla debido a la alta velocidad. Moto La moto, al ser soltada por Wario, puede ser usada como un objeto lanzable por cualquier personaje, e incluso puede ser usada para correr por un Wario oponente del que la use, no pudiendo el dueño original sacar una nueva moto hasta que la anterior sea destruida. Al ser lanzada como un objeto, esta tendrá una potencia fija y muy baja, apenas haciendo retroceder a los oponentes un poco independientemente del daño que tengan acumulado, sin embargo, la moto podrá causar una gran cantidad de daño con un solo golpe. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl, al ser destruidas las motos, estas se separan en pedazos y las dos llantas, la trasera y la delantera, pueden ser usadas para lanzarse, teniendo también una baja potencia. Esto ya no ocurre en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U, siendo que al destruirse, ninguna de las partes de la moto puede ser usada, pero aún podrán ser tragadas por el movimiento Dentellada, como lo puede ser la moto entera. Galería Super Smash Bros. Brawl Moto Wario (1) SSBB.jpg|Wario avanzando con la Moto. Moto Wario (2) SSBB.jpg|La moto podrá cambiar de dirección. Pero si se gira rápido Wario podría resbalar de la moto. Moto Wario (3) SSBB.jpg|Otros jugadores podrán robar la moto si Wario se cae. A su vez ellos podrán romperla o lanzarla contra Wario. Moto Wario (4) SSBB.jpg|Wario usando la moto en su Smash Final. Burla de Wario en moto SSBB.jpg|Wario puede realizar una burla cuando está subido a la moto. También, puede hacer el caballito. Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U Moto Wario (2) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Wario haciendo un derrape. Moto Wario (3) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Haciendo un caballito. Moto Wario (4) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Primera parte de la burla en la moto. Moto Wario (5) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Segunda parte de la burla en la moto. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Wario usando Moto Wario SSBU.jpg|Moto Wario en Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Descripción de los trofeos En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Desbloquear: Terminar el nivel 3 de Dianas Smash. Español right|90px :Wario Bike :Una moto creada por el Dr. Crygor, un empleado de WarioWare, Inc. El doctor tuvo que estrujarse las meninges para crear un diseño que permitiese a las cortas piernas de Wario llegar a los pedales. Este maquinón de 5000 cc, con motor de 4 tiempos y 350 CV, permite a Wario alcanzar velocidades de hasta 350 km/h. Por eso no es de extrañar que chupe más gasolina que un F-1. :*''GBA: Wario Ware Inc.: Minigame Mania'' Inglés :Wario Bike :A motorcycle specially designed for Wario by Dr. Crygor, an employee at WarioWare, Inc. This monster bike has an amazing 5,000cc, 4-stroke, 350HP engine capable of pushing it down the road at up to 217 miles per hour. Of course, this road hog is also a fuel hog and gets less than 5 miles to the gallon. Getting the pegs in the right position for Wario's short legs was difficult. :*''GBA: WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!'' (NTSC) / WarioWare, Inc.: Minigame Mania (PAL) En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' right|120px :Moto de Wario :Una motocicleta creada para Wario por el Dr. Crygor. Mide 2.7 m de largo y tiene un manubrio ancho y pedales levantados, ¡así que es perfecta para Wario! Esta moto aparecerá cuando uses el ataque especial lateral de Wario, pero será mejor que sepas cómo realizarlo o puede que acabes volcando y haciendo el ridículo. :*''GBA: Wario Ware Inc.: Mega Microgame$!'' (05/2003) :*''Wii: Mario Kart Wii'' (04/2008) Personalizaciones que se encuentren en el suelo y golpeará a los que se encuentren en el aire. Esta moto es mucho más resistente a golpes que la Moto Wario. |Daño2 = 2-13% }} Origen La Moto Wario aparece en algunos minijuegos de la [[Wario (universo)|serie WarioWare]], como por ejemplo Unexcite Bike, un micro-juego en el que Wario tiene que esquivar algunos obstáculos en el escenario de ''Excitebike''. También aparece en varias escenas de la historia de los juegos de la saga, donde se muestra a Wario usándola para viajar. Moto Wario en Wario Ware.jpg|Moto Wario en Unexcite Bike, un micro-juego de WarioWare, Inc.: Minigame Mania. Nombre en otros idiomas Curiosidades * En Super Smash Bros. Brawl, al pasar Wario en la moto sobre una trampa, este recibirá un noqueo automático debido a un fallo del juego. Véase también Categoría:Universo Wario Categoría:Movimientos de recuperación